EL ASCENSO
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Todos te hablan del castigo, pero nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cual es la recompensa, ¿qué pasa cuando un dios es perdonado? El descanso de William será el tormento de Grell.


"Recibí un ascenso" jamás imaginó el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras. Para algunos, un ascenso de categoría puede significar una posición económica más cómoda, para otros, una carga más de responsabilidades. Tu ego puede inflarse o quizá te vuelvas más humilde, todo depende del cristal con el que se mire; pero para los que usan los "anteojos de la vida", un ascenso lo significa TODO

Para su primer ascenso, él no estaba emocionado, era joven y sin experiencia, fue un cambio drástico aunque beneficioso, odiaba los trabajos de campo, la burocracia era más lo suyo, siempre fue muy metódico.

Como novato lo único que tenía que hacer era cumplir con su trabajo, sin importarle si los demás lo hacían o no. Como supervisor, su trabajo era hacer que TODOS sus subordinados cumplieran con su trabajo, cualquier error sería su responsabilidad y él tendría que compartir las horas extra.

Horas extra, esto se puede interpretar de muchas formas, para un shinigami, las horas extra no sólo son unos minutos más de papeleo incompleto, las horas extra es el tiempo que tardarán en encontrar la redención.

—Recibí otro ascenso— las palabras salieron de su boca como si fuera cualquier cosa, restándole la importancia que en verdad se merece la noticia. La verdad no estaba seguro de si contárselo a su compañero era lo más prudente, no quería arruinarlo, pero después de todo, "él" se enteraría y quien sabe cual sería su reacción, lo más prudente era que lo escuchara de su boca y no de la de algún chismoso.

Grell levantó la mirada sin decir ni una palabra, ya era su rutina, consumir sus alimentos en silencio, ambos se observaron fijamente unos segundos, William se encogió de hombros y Grell continuó comiendo, para el pelirrojo los ascensos no eran la gran cosa, sólo significaba más aburrido trabajo de oficina.

—Esta noche, esta noche quiero que salgamos a cenar— invitó el gerente.

—¿Es una cita? — de inmediato, el semblante de Sutcliff cambió, sus ojos se iluminaron y un arranque de euforia se apoderó de él, quería abrazarlo y gritar de emoción, sin embargo, una mirada severa y filosa cual daga le ordenó detenerse.

...

Esta sería su noche, en más de 200 años, William jamás había accedido a sus invitaciones y por primera vez el gerente había tenido la iniciativa de invitarlo a cenar, "por voluntad propia". Grell usó el mejor de sus trajes, consideró usar un vestido pero sabía que William no estaría de acuerdo y lo mejor era ser prudente para no espantarlo, después de todo era la noche de William, quizá quería festejar su nuevo ascenso.

William ya esperaba en el restaurante, era un lugar muy modesto pero bonito en el mundo de los vivos, el pelirrojo hubiera deseado que su apuesto hombre fuese por él hasta su hogar y le escoltara de ida y de regreso, pero eso era como pedirle peras al olmo.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro —me tomé la libertad de ordenar por ti— explicó. "siempre tan controlador" pensó la muerte roja, pero no se quejó, asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

—¿Cuando será tu ascenso Will?— preguntó Grell con inocencia.

—Aún no lo sé —mintió.

—¿Estarás con los ancianos?

—No.

—¿En qué área estarás?, ¿seguiremos juntos?

—Grell Sutcliff, ha sido una buena temporada, has cumplido puntualmente con tu papeleo, jamás creí que te diría a ti esto pero, "gracias".

—Oh Will, basta, haría lo que fuese por mi hombre — un rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

—Tu hombre— murmuró el contrario con la mirada gacha. —Grell, debes prometerme que cumplirás con tu trabajo, no siempre podré estar a tu lado para solucionar tus estupideces — dijo con frialdad mientras le observaba detenidamente, como analizando sus reacciones, Grell parecía no importarle un comino.

—Oh Will~ deja de preocuparte tanto, tu hermoso rostro se llenará de arrugas— dijo en tono coqueto.

—Grell— William le tomó la mano, el carmín se sonrojó intensamente y su corazón latía con violencia.

—¿Will?

— Ha sido toda una vida juntos, a pesar de todos mis rechazos tú siempre has permanecido a mi lado Grell Sutcliff. Quiero que eso siga así.

La cena pasó con incómoda tranquilidad, los corazones de ambos latían desenfrenados, Grell quería abrazarlo y besarlo, pero William jamás se lo permitiría en público. Era hora de volver a casa pero no era suficiente para Grell.

—Will, no quiero que esta noche termine nunca.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Podríamos ver una película, hoy es noche al 2x1 —sugirió el pelirrojo como si se tratara de la mejor oferta que tendrían en sus monótonas vidas, William meditó unos segundos y miró su reloj, por instantes Grell pensó que su oferta sería rechazada.

—De acuerdo — dijo él — pero yo escojo la película, no quiero ver una pornográfica. —dijo en tono de broma. Grell fingió sentirse ofendido, pero al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su amado, una inmensa alegría inundó su corazón.

Para sorpresa de Grell, su "novio" eligió una película de comedia, Spears rió como nunca, todo esto era muy extraño para Grell, su jefe estaba teniendo actitudes nada comunes en él, pero no le molestó, era como querer disfrutar al máximo sus últimos momentos de vida, comieron comida chatarra e hicieron bromas, sin restricciones, incluso William le tomó de la mano todo el camino de vuelta a casa.

...

Este era su sueño hecho realidad, su caballero de brillante armadura le había acompañado hasta su departamento, incluso permaneció un momento a su lado, el cerebro del carmín maquinó un sinfín de escenarios calientes, pero nada de eso pasó, a pesar de haber revelado sus sentimientos, William no se permitió ni un avance más, unos cuantos besos tiernos y una conversación hasta altas horas de la madrugada recordando sus épocas como estudiantes fueron todo.

—¿Podemos salir también mañana? — pidió ilusionado.

—Ya veremos — William le acarició la mejilla.

Muy encontra de su voluntad, sus párpados se sentían pesados y amenazaban con cerrarse, Grell luchó por permanecer atento a William, pero no lo logró y se quedó dormido en el sofá, Spears le contempló, pensó que esa bola de energía jamás se quedaría quieta. Con un suspiro, de esos que te desgarran el corazón, la muerte oscura besó los pálidos párpados del menor, con infinita ternura. Este era el adiós definitivo.

—Will... —llamó soñoliento, William se petrificó en la puerta, no quería que Grell le viera partir.

—Es tarde, debo marcharme.

—Quédate a mi lado, no me dejes — suplicó el pelirrojo quien ya se había puesto de pie y ya le rodeaba el torso con sus delgados brazos. Esa noche, la pasaron juntos, nada diferente a las otras noches. Cuando Grell abrió los ojos, William ya no estaba a su lado, el carmín frunció el ceño, —ni siquiera dijo adiós — refunfuñó.

...

Llegó temprano al despacho, corrió hasta la oficina de William para reprocharle su abandono, pero al llegar, sus cosas no estaban, sus fotografías y archivos habían desaparecido, sólo un escritorio pesado y un archivero en la pared llenaban aquel cuarto gris. Grell salió de inmediato "¿quién demonios se había llevado las cosas de su amado?"

—¡Hey Sutcliff!— alguien le llamó, se trataba del jefe de ambos, el tipo traía una caja en las manos, caminó hasta Grell y se la entregó —Toma, me imagino que querrás conservar todo esto— la caja contenía las pocas pertenencias del moro, una fotografía de ambos y otras cosas inútiles quizá pero con un gran valor sentimental.

— ¿Por qué?, ¡¿dónde está William?! —preguntó alarmado.

—Fue ascendido, ¿no te lo dijo?

— Sí, pero ¿a dónde?, ¿en qué área?

—Sí que eres tonto Sutcliff, si hubieras puesto atención en clases sabrías lo que significa el "ascenso" — el mayor se retiró sin voltear atrás, se iba riendo, burlándose de la inocencia de Grell.

Grell corrió hasta la biblioteca, buscó en todas partes, incluso entró al área restringida para ellos, nada, no había registro alguno de William T. Spears, es como si no hubiese existido en las filas de agentes shinigamis. Se había ido para siempre. William había sido perdonado. Pero, ¿porqué no se lo dijo?, ¿no confiaba en él? — Temías que lo arruinara ¿no es así?— murmuró con tristeza, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

...

—¡Traelo de vuelta!— exigió la muerte roja al sepulturero.

—Imposible

—Maldito viejo decrépito, sé que puedes traerlo de regreso, tú y tus muñecas bizarras, quiero a William de vuelta.

—¿Sabes?, desde que conocí a Will, no había nada que él deseara más que "ser perdonado y descansar", se esforzó como ningún otro segador para lograr su objetivo —el viejo divagaba en sus recuerdos mientras comía galletas, ignorando las súplicas de Grell quien por ratos usaba la violencia para obligar a Undertaker a ceder.

—¡Odio todo esto! —Grell arrojó sus gafas al suelo, rompiendo su cadena.

—No seas tonto —dijo el shinigami legendario para colocarle sus anteojos nuevamente— sí te convierte en desertor, inmediatamente pierdes la entrada al cielo, vagaras por la eternidad en la tierra hasta que Dios decida que el mundo se debe acabar—dijo con una sonrisa. —será divertido ver evolucionar el mundo hasta su final, pero piensa en lo triste que William se pondrá, si tu nunca lo alcanzas.

—Por favor — suplicó Grell — trae a Will de vuelta, te daré lo que quieras — las lágrimas rodaban por su pálido e hinchado rostro.

—No tengo un cuerpo para traer su alma. Y no sería justo para Will. Debes dar lo mejor de ti para así redimirte, tu buen comportamiento ayudó a la salvación de Spears, sigue su ejemplo.

Grell salió del negocio con el corazón destrozado, no tenía caso seguir sin Will, su única motivación para seguir las reglas era complacer al supervisor Spears. Unas gafas rojas cayeron en la tierra y fueron pisadas por unas botas de tacón.

...

Hacía días que Grell no asistía al trabajo tenía un inmenso dolor de cabeza y nulas ganas de seguir existiendo, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, a pesar de haber adelgazado bastante. "suicidio", pensó en cometer suicidio nuevamente, era estúpido pero honestamente, sabía que no conseguiría nunca el perdón, por su forma impulsiva de ser.

Grell se puso de pie, sus pies tocaron el helado suelo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo. Alzó la mirada hasta donde su guadaña se encontraba, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, su fiel guadaña, caminó hasta esta y le abrazó. Algo en su mesita de noche llamó su atención, "sus gafas", aquellas a las cuales ya había renunciado se encontraban justo ahí, Grell las tomó entre sus manos —Will— murmuró y una gota salada rodó por su mejilla. William estaría muy decepcionado. Tenía que ser fuerte, William le estaba esperando.


End file.
